


memories

by hydrospanners



Series: renegade [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: It’s been ten years since the betrayal that landed Rhese Velaran in the Jedi Order, and ten years since he last laid eyes on his big sister. When the trials bring her back to Tython and back into his life, Rhese finds he isn’t entirely happy to see her again.





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Ten years haven’t changed her at all.

Nirea may be calling herself a Jedi now, but it’s clear she’s the same reckless girl he remembers, always leaping before she looks, always speaking before she thinks. Only now she’s lethal.

She’s as good as her masters claimed. A measured storm of crackling energy, striking hard and fast and precise, always pressing forward, never giving an inch. Equal parts unstoppable force and immovable object. Even with weapons meant for training, she wields blades like extensions of her arms.

And she’s better than him.

He knows the moment he sees her, streaking from the sky like a missile made flesh. There is a power in his sister that never found purchase in him. A power her masters have honed.

Rhese has spent the last ten years on Tython, meditating and studying history. He has read treatises on the Force and philosophy and the Order’s role in politics. He has roleplayed de-escalation techniques and learned to order his mind.

Nirea has made war. She’s shot down pirates and dueled with Sith. She’s trained with troopers, rescued royalty, battled gangs. She’s traversed the Rim from end to end, solving problems with the edge of a lightsaber.

She cuts down four Flesh Raiders in the space of a breath, blood fountaining from their bodies as they fall. Her training blade is precise as a lightsaber, but it is not as clean. When Nirea rises from her crouch, she looks half-wild, eyes flashing and chest heaving, slick with sweat and grime and blood.

She looks just how he remembers her.


End file.
